


Switch

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      Happy Yule (the closest thing to what I celebrate) to jadelioness! I don't know anime, but based on both this and your other requests, I thought you might like this - it's dark, explicit, BDSM slash with a splash of het. I enjoyed the challenge ;)<p>Written for jadelioness</p>
    </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yule (the closest thing to what I celebrate) to jadelioness! I don't know anime, but based on both this and your other requests, I thought you might like this - it's dark, explicit, BDSM slash with a splash of het. I enjoyed the challenge ;)
> 
> Written for jadelioness

 

 

"There, that feels good, doesn't it now?"

kraven struggled in his bonds, and Lucien smiled. Selene and Michael had found the vampire leader, near death from a Lycan bite, in the sewers where his kind had been forced to live.

Neither had any love for the vampire, and they had brought him to Lucien for judgement. A gift of alliance, for certain, and one Lucien certainly planned to enjoy.

Despite the gift, Michael watched with a hint of trepidation, and Lucien noticed. "Don't you see, Michael?" he said, his voice smooth as silk, nothing like the growl of the werewolf. "He is mine now. The conclusion of our bargain, in fact, negotiated centuries ago."

Selene, for her part, stood silently against the wall, the light glistening on her polished coat the only indication she was present at all. "Come here," Lucien motioned to her, and she stepped forward. "You've been waiting to see this, haven't you?"

"Indeed," was her only comment, looking over the captive with eyes starting to glisten that icy blue, the sign of vampiric excitement.

Lucien abruptly tore the gag out of his captive's mouth. kraven spat. "You bitch," he said, addressing Selene. "When I get out of this, I'll rape you until you bleed." Selene only looked dispassionately down at the fallen vampire leader.

"Come now," Lucien said soothingly. "That's really not a good start, is it? Especially since I do not plan to free you for quite some time."

kraven flinched, as Lucien began gentle kisses along his neck, tugging at his bonds all the while. "Come now," Lucien said soothingly, his hands caressing the vampire. The thinner, softer hair that coated his hands always surprised those who expected a coarse wolf pelt. "Is it really so bad? Just let yourself sink into it. There's nothing you can really do about it anyway." He leaned closer, his lips close to kraven's ear. "Do you really expect that you won't enjoy it?"

Despite kraven's best efforts to protest, Lucien saw already that acceptance was sinking into his lovely captive. The death dealer stood aside, and she and Michael observed in fascination. The vampire-Lycan hybrid was noticeably interested in Lucien's gentle yet firm treatment of kraven, and it was neither wolf not human side that came out, but simple animal lust that led his hands down the shiny vinyl that encased Selene. His hands traveled over her breasts, gliding down her stomach to slip between her legs, and despite the thickness of the rubber layer, she squirmed noticeably.

It was their reward for bringing him the vampire, and Lucien didn't deny he enjoyed the audience. His gentle touches were soothing kraven, sending him under despite the resistance. He continued kissing down the back of his neck, biding his time, finally reaching down with one hand to kraven's maleness, and was pleased to find it hard despite the captive's protests.

kraven gasped as Lucien reached inside his clothes, grasping his cock firmly and giving it a couple of hard strokes. "I think you're ready," he whispered.

Selene removed herself from Michael's fondling, discarding him with all the icy demeanor he expected of her. She strode to the table, boots clicking on the tile of the room, to bring Lucien the implements he would require. A small smile broke her expression, the barest indication of the excitement gurgling underneath.

"The knife," was all Lucien said, and he took the short steel dagger from the woman. It was no modern knife, but a heavy, hilted thing, in the style of centuries before. He let it rest on kraven's back, letting the vampire feel the weight, then ran it lightly across kraven's back, enough to infuse him with anticipation and fear, all mixed in an enticing blend.

Lucien grabbed the hem of kraven's black silk jacket, deft cuts relieving him of the garment. Vampires did not feel cold, but kraven shivered nevertheless as his shirt was neatly removed, exposing his bare chest to the open air. He reached both hands around his back to feel the hard shapeliness of kraven's muscles, ignoring the responses of the other man in favor of his own pleasure. Selene knelt a few feet away, excitement mixing with the satisfaction at what had become of her disliked leader. kraven was openly suffering now, pleasure mingling with his delight, the contrasting emotions openly visible on his face.

Lucien enjoyed his slave's suffering for a long time, before finally releasing him from the rest of his clothing as well. With kraven now fully naked, he stood, walking slow circles around the vampire, his captive looking up at him with resentment being slowly overtaken by desire.

Lucien walked behind him, gripping a slender crop in his free hand. kraven could not see him, and he ran the knife over now-naked skin, pressing harder and watching the indentation in the skin , just short of the pressure needed to break it. He would have enjoyed the drawing of blood, had the vampire had any to ooze out of the cut.

It did not matter. There were other options, other pleasures, available to him. He raised the crop, and with a whoosh, brought it against kraven's shapely buttocks. kraven yelped despite himself, and Lucien watched the line raising, not pink as on a human but a pure white mark.

"That's it," Lucien announced. "The punishment you need, for what you have done to my kind. You know you deserve it."

"Yes," kraven forced out hoarsely, fully aroused and beyond.

Lucien bent forward to give that arousal a little encouragement as he spoke. "Yes, Master," he said. "That is how you will address me, if you wish me to soothe this craving."

"Yes, Master," kraven replied obediently.

"There will be nine more strokes," Lucien announced, "each harder than the last. With every one, I want you to tell me how much you deserve it, and how grateful you are. You may, however, scream at will." And he raised his hand once again.

kraven did scream, the sound music to his ears, in between spouting begging gibberish. The words were less important than the tone, and Lucien encouraged him with touch and kisses between each stroke.

As he reached ten, he pulled back and walked back around to kiss kraven, this time fully on the lips. Despite his bonds, the vampire responded with enthusiasm, and their lips and tongues held together for a long time.

Lucien broke away, leaving kraven eagerly wanting more. "Much better," he said soothingly. "Now, you understand. Show me what you have learned." He stood, and opened his own trousers, pulling kraven's head close.

Michael had given up all pretense of restraint, and with his superhuman strength, threw Selene back on the table behind them. She grappled with him, but it was obvious her resistance was only for play, as his claws emerged and he tore easily through her latex garments. Roughly, he clambered on top of her, she gasping as he entered her roughly.

They did not care what he saw, and Lucien took full advantage, watching him ravage her as kraven serviced him. With a cry, Selene roughly pushed Michael on his back, straddling him with wild abandon.

Lucien withdrew from kraven, the other man straining forward in his desire to continue. "No," he said sternly. "I've had enough of that."

"Please... Master..." kraven blubbered, half-mad with lust.

"Oh, I will use you well enough," Lucien told him. "I think you are ready." He leaned to look kraven in the eyes. "I will release your bonds, if you can remain absolutely still and submissive to my will."

"Anything, Master," kraven sobbed, and Lucien grinned.

The bondage was not complicated, and a few cuts removed the ropes. kraven remained on hands and knees, now free, and Lucien knew he had won. kraven knew his master.

"There will be one more lesson for you," he told his naked, helpless slave. kraven, dry-mouth, could only nod, but did not move, patiently awaiting his Master's pleasure, keeping his eyes focused forward.

Lucien smiled as he walked to the rear of his slave. As he grabbed kraven's hips and felt the first tightness around his own cock, he knew he had won. 

 


End file.
